Y así fue, de Clarii
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: ¿Y si cambiara un poco? Quizás la historia sea diferente, ésta vez sí, conseguiré llevarte a la montaña y casarme contigo. Sin importar qué.
1. Y así fue

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **MiisaMiwa**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Y así fue**

Tarde de verano en la época feudal.

Ayame se levantó con entusiasmo de la verde pradera donde se había echado por unos minutos. ¿Razón? Detectó el olor de Koga. Ésta vez no lo dejaría escapar.  
Se acomodó las coletas y arregló la flor que reposaba en sus cabellos rojizos.  
Dio una orden rápida a sus lobos, y comenzó a correr alegremente hacia donde provenía el olor del ser que amaba.

―¿Entonces me dices que ésta cosa puede mostrar imágenes con movimiento?

―Sí, así es

No había corrido mucho cuando se encontró con Kagome, según lo que ésta le contó, el extraño, pequeño, negro y delgado objeto, tenía el poder de almacenar sonidos, y una serie de cosas más, entre ellas "videos". Además, ésta le mencionó que había tenido una reciente pelea con InuYasha, por lo que no pensaba regresar al campamento improvisado, también le comentó, luego de una breve charla acerca del motivo por el que Ayame estaba por esos lares, que ella le podría apoyar en su relación con Koga. Llena de alegría, la pelirroja aceptó y ahí estaban ahora, conociendo al iPod

―¡Kagome! ―se escuchó de repente.

―¡Rayos!, mira, Ayame, te lo puedes quedar por hoy, InuYasha no debe saber que estoy aquí, mañana vuelves, me buscas y me lo devuelves.

―Sí, seguro.

Y luego de asentir, la joven de ropas extrañas se fue corriendo.

La loba se colocó los audífonos, presionó las teclas que le había indicado la muchacha y unos dibujitos comenzaron a mostrarse.

―Esto debe ser el anime. ¿Así se llamaba, no? Recuerdo que me dijo que mostraba historias divertidas. Bien, veré algunas.

Y así pasó la mayoría de la tarde, colgada de ese aparato.  
En medio de todo el bosqueSe soltó el cabello, acomodó una cinta alrededor de éste a modo de vincha, se acomodó la flor al costado, frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa. Nada la pararía. Él debía estar preparado.

―¡Oye tú!

―¿A-Ayame?

―¿Quién más? Ahora sí regresarás conmigo y nos casaremos.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del lobo, que miraba atónito a la chica transformada. Nunca en su vida se había detenido a pensar en cuán directa (y hermosa) podría llegar a ser.

―¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Sabes que mi prometida es Kagome.

―Pues déjala y asunto arreglado, después de todo una promesa es una promesa.

―Estás extraña hoy… ¿no tendrás fiebre acaso?

―Por supuesto que no, tonto ―cruzó los brazos y lo miró directamente ―.Sólo te advierto que si no deseas ir conmigo, tendrás que aguantar las consecuencias.

―¿C-consecuencias? ―había comenzado a tartamudear.

Alzó la cabeza, sonrió aún más. Tomó al lobo de un pedazo de su traje, cerca a su cuello, se acercó hasta rozar sus narices y soltó un: "¡Vamos!" y en medio del aturdimiento de Koga, se lo llevó muy lejos de ahí.

Dos horas de Suzumiya Haruhie no Yuutsu no habían sido en vano.  
Ahora tenía la determinación que necesitaba y definitivamente no dejaría a su "Kyon" escapar.

* * *

Nota:

¡Gracias por leer!  
Admito que escribir sobre éstos dos, al menos para mí, es muy difícil.  
MiisaMiwa, espero que te haya gustado ésta primera parte de tu regalo (:

_Tu amiga secreta._

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. ¿Y si cambio mi aspecto?

Para Misamiiwa

Capítulo 2: ¿Y si cambio mi aspecto?

Arrimado, acorralado y sin salida.  
Así era exactamente como Kôga, el gran jefe lobo se sentía.  
Todo por cortesía de la muchacha que ahora estaba al frente suyo, mirándolo con superioridad.  
Claro, porque el hecho de que una mujer te haya casi besado, jalado de tu atuendo, llevado muy lejos que ya ni sabes dónde mierda estás, atado con una soga mientras que te aturdía con la mirada y luego decir que se iba a casar contigo a como dé lugar, no era para menos.  
Es más, vista del ángulo de un prisionero (porque así parecía), ahí, tirado en pleno Sengoku, siendo una persona de renombre en tu clan, no era nada bonito. Para nada.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres Ayame? ―dijo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Ella lo tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarlo.

―Ya te lo dije, ¡Cásate conmigo y asunto arreglado!

Comenzaron a gritar.

―¿Cómo me voy a casar con alguien tan violenta como tú?

―¿Violenta, dices? ¡De otra forma no hubieras venido conmigo hasta aquí!

―¿Y quién te mencionó que quería irme contigo?

Los verdes ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de repente, tomó un extremo de la cinta que adornaba su cabello, la jaló, soltando sus cabellos, bajó la cabeza mientras tomaba la flor que llevaba siempre, rompió con ella las ataduras que sujetaban al lobo, y volteó, dándole la espalda.

―¡Gracias, ya era hora! Oye Ayame…

Ella volteó al sentir su mano sobre su hombro, tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

―¡Vete!, yo también me iré.

Dicho esto, ella se fue corriendo, no sin antes pasar por Kagome, ya más tranquila, a devolverle el iPod.  
Dejando a un Kôga con la mano estrechada, sin saber qué demonios había hecho mal.

_Unas cuantas horas después…_

―¡Vete ya lobo rabioso!

Un histérico hanyô gritaba mirando encolerizado a cierto personaje.

―¡Ya cállate bestia, tú eres el que debería irse!

―Ay, ¿Y por qué yo, pulgoso?

―¡Porque no sabes cuidar bien de mi mujer, bastardo!

―¡Abajo!

Y mágicamente, Kagome encontró la solución a la pelea. Cómo siempre.

―Joven Kôga, por favor, retírese por ahora.

―Kagome ―dijo tomándola de las manos ―está bien, pero prométeme que estarás bien.

―Oye tú… ―gruñó InuYasha. Desde el suelo. Con la cara llena de tierra ―¡Ya lárgate de un vez!

―Nos veremos, perro pulgoso.

Dicho esto, se creó un remolino y se retiró.

―¿Oye, Kagome, por qué tienes esa cara? ―preguntó el semidemonio, curioso.

―No, no es nada ―le respondió, mirando al horizonte. Ese día no acabaría igual.

Kôga, sentado en una roca, no podía creer lo que tenía adelante. La pelirroja que tenía ahí no era la misma de hace unos momentos. Vestía un hermoso kimono azul eléctrico. Se veía preciosa. Le sonrió. Él, sin saber por qué, le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

Nota:  
Descerebrarse para hacer tu regalo nunca fue tan emocionante(?)  
¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! (:  
Gracias por tu review :3  
_Tu amiga secreta._


	3. ¿Y si te hago ver la realidad?

**Capítulo 3: ¿Y si te hago ver la realidad?**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han oído de un lobo que parece león enjaulado en un circo a merced de su amo?  
¿Nunca?  
Pues al parecer, cierto personaje sí.  
Incluso parecía uno.

―O-oye Ayame, ¿Qué son esas ropas?

―Pues un kimono, ¿no ves?, me lo trajo Kagome de su país.

―¿Kagome?

―Sí, ella misma, ¿Me queda bonito, no? ―le preguntó, mientras sonreía, ladeando el rostro y alzando un pie, se veía realmente hermosa. Y tierna a la vez.

Kôga ya no estaba sentado en aquella roca, estaba tirado en la grama, como esa vez en la que ella lo ató con las sogas. Pero, no se podía mover. Aún sin sogas alrededor de su cuerpo. _Rayos._

―¿Por qué no dices nada?

Ayame se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Y él, más rojo que un tomate, aún no se atrevía a mirarla directamente, sólo de reojo.

Se sentía atracción de circo. Libre en medio de un espectáculo, pero sin capacidad de marcharse.

―¡Te estoy hablando! ―retrocedió un poco ―No me ignores. ―finalizó, mientras hacía un puchero.

Está bien, el cerebro del ôkami finalmente reaccionó y volteó a mirarla, y ella, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Un nuevo sonrojo invadió su rostro.  
_¿Pero qué coño? ¡Nunca se había ruborizado tanto en su vida!_

―Dime… Ayame… ¿Cuándo piensas volver a tu ropa normal?

―¡Ay!, eso quiere decir que no te gustó, ¿verdad? ―hizo otro puchero ―eres malo.

Ya no lo soportó más. Esa chica lo iba a aturdir más de lo que ya estaba.  
Se levantó decidido de su sitio en el suelo.  
La miró a los ojos (cómo pudo) y respondió su interrogante.

―No es que no me haya gustado, pero no estoy acostumbrado a verte así, eso es todo.

Y sin más preocupaciones, encogió los hombros y se volvió a sentar, mirando a otro lado, impaciente por la posible respuesta que ella le diese.

―Entonces sí te gustó ―acotó mientras volvía a sonreír.

―¡No he dicho eso!

―Pero tampoco lo negaste.

Silencio incómodo.

Finalmente, el lobo se paró, y parecía que iba a marcharse. De hecho el remolino que lo acompañaba ya se estaba comenzando a formar. Pero unas manos femeninas en su hombro le detuvieron.

―Espera.

El aludido volteó.

―¿Qué quieres ahora?

―No me rendiré. ¡Te casarás conmigo!

―¿De nuevo con eso? Ya te dije que mi prometida es Kagome.

―¡Pero ella no te ama! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

Él, sorprendido de sobremanera, no supo cómo contestar a esa afirmación. Muy en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía. Pero, no lo quería aceptar.

―Disculpa ―le volvió a decir ella.

―No te disculpes.

La ojiverde sonrió.

―¡Nos veremos Koga!

―Sí. Adiós…

En ese momento ella se fue.  
Y él se quedó mirándola.  
No, no tenía a nadie más que le interesase, al menos no por el momento. _¿O tal vez sí?_

* * *

Nota:  
Sensual MiisaMiwa(?) he aquí otro de tus regalitos (:  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo!  
Un abrazote grandote.  
_Tu amiga secreta_


	4. ¿Y si dejas tu orgullo?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Y si dejas tu orgullo?**

* * *

_¡Mierda! Ahora tenía una laguna mental.  
_Después de tantos días vagando por el bosque, tratando de buscar una pista encontrar a Naraku antes que _el apestoso_, Kôga logró detenerse en medio de todo el paisaje verde, esperando a Ginta y Hakkaku, que, como siempre, se habían quedado atrás. ¿Tan lentos eran? No. Él era demasiado rápido con sus piernas.

Pero demasiado lento para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¡Y no era para menos! Recordar todo lo que le hizo Ayame anteriormente le estaba empezando a sonrojar, incomodar y confundir, amaba a Kagome. _¿Verdad?_

Y si la chica había intentado distraerlo de ese sentimiento que no tenía ninguna duda para él. Pues lo logró. Y bien que lo logró.

Ahora el pobre lobo estaba más perdido sobre sus emociones que no sabía ni que pensar. Aquella peliroja había jugado correctamente sus cartas y ahora se daba cuenta que quería verla, aunque una parte de él le dijera que no era lo correcto. _¡Tss! ¿Acaso eso no era amor?_

Corrió un poco más, percibiendo un olor familiar.  
Y cómo si Dios o algún ente del más allá lo hubiesen escuchado, ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la muchacha que lo tenía al borde de la locura.

―¿Kôga? ―había sido encontrado ―¡Sal de ahí! Ese no es un escondite perfecto, ¿Lo sabías? ¡Puedo verte desde aquí!

Armarse de valor para ir a verla era lo único que le quedaba. Y sin más remedio, lo hizo.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le dijo.

―¿Qué quiero yo? ¿Qué quieres tú? No sé qué estás haciendo aquí ―respondió, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

El joven líder dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con un leve sonrojo, a éstas alturas hasta su mirada lo hacía tambalear.

―¿Yo? ―ella asintió ―¡Buscando a Kagome, por supuesto!

Silencio. Incómodo silencio.

―¡No me estás mirando a los ojos! Dime la verdad.

Plantó su mirada en ella y tratando de parecer lo más firme posible empezó:

―E-es… l-a ―no pudo. Alejó su mirada una vez más.

Ayame soltó un suspiro.

―Koga ―dijo, con un tono no de reproche, sino más bien de aliento y confianza ―, esa no es la verdad. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, y sentirlo con tus palabras. Deja ya tu orgullo, estás aquí por una razón ―paró en seco, y escondió su mirada en el flequillo ―.O quizás por casualidad.

Otro silencio volvió a instalarse.  
¿Qué carajos pasaba por la mente de ellos dos?  
Ni siquiera eran capaces de verse.

―Sea lo que sea, disculpa por lo que hice los días anteriores. Si no quieres casarte conmigo, lo entiendo. Pero no me rendiré ―finalizó, regalándole una cálida sonrisa ―Pero, aún así, si tienes que algo que hacer o decir ahora, por favor no te reprimas.

¿Qué no se reprima? ¿Sin si quiera saber lo que en realidad siente?  
Quizás deba de irse. Pero un impulso le detuvo.  
Y entonces…

Pues entonces, Kôga la besó.

* * *

**Nota:  
***se queda en shock*  
Ni hasta yo me la creo.  
¡Espero que éste intento de romance cursilesco te haya gustado! :D  
Disculpa la demora con la entrega, tuve algunos problemas personales.  
Sea cual fuere el caso, aquí estoy cumpliendo mi deber (?)  
¡Gracias por tus reviews llenos de hermosas palabras! C:  
Un abrazo.  
_Tu amiga secreta_


	5. ¿Y qué pasó al final?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Y qué pasó al final?**

* * *

Tarde de verano.  
Una pareja corría por el bosque, uno de coleta y una con dos.  
Kôga y Ayame.

―¡Espera! Kôga ―gritó la pelirroja.

―¡Tienes que ser más rápida si quieres alcanzarme! ―respondió él, orgulloso y burlón.

Y entonces ella paró en seco. Una idea se le formó en la mente.

―Si sigues con eso, no habrá comida hoy en la cena. Así de simple ―sentenció.

Mierda. Esto no era una broma.  
Iba en serio. _Muy en serio.  
_Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, él ya había tenido que sufrir de hambre antes, en incontables ocasiones.

Y es que desde se casó con ella, se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo pensar en las habilidades culinarias que tenía, su ahora, mujer. ¡Vaya que sorpresón se había llevado! Cocinaba de maravilla.  
Barriga llena, corazón contento y un lobo no hambriento (?)

―No Ayame, ¡Otra vez no!

Ella no se inmutó, seguía mirándolo con reproche.

―¡Sólo te pido que me tengas paciencia, nada más que eso!

―Está bien.

Silencio. Y asombro.

―¿De verdad?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron de repente, y se acercó más a él, casi terminando con la distancia que los separaba. Y él recordó, cómo hace tanto tiempo, ella había logrado aclarar sus ideas, y comprender que a quien amaba era justamente, a la persona que tenía en frente.

―Sí.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente

―¡Entonces vámonos! Pienso hacerte un festín delicioso por ese gusto.

Y tomándolo de la mano, con la mirada boba de él, ambos se fueron juntos.  
Corriendo juntos.  
En medio del atardecer.  
Y varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la memoria.

―_¿Koga?_

_La había besado. Definitivamente era eso._

―_Ayame…_

―_Shh… no digas nada. Actuaste de acuerdo a tus impulsos. Gracias. _

_Silencio de nuevo.  
Él la miró.  
Y tomó la palabra._

―_¿Y si decido casarme contigo?_

_Ella sonrió, y sólo se limitó a asentir._

―_Te quiero ―dijo de repente._

―_Y yo a ti._

_Ésta vez sonrieron ambos, Ayame, en lo más profundo de su ser, guardaba consigo la esperanza de que ese "Te quiero", se convirtiera en un "Te amo", tal vez._

Recordaba a la perfección sus ojos ese día, como si deseara algo más.  
Está bien, actuaría de acuerdo a sus impulsos, tal como aquella vez.

―¡Ayame! ―gritó mientras corría. Ella lo miró, expectante ―¡Te amo!

Y se abalanzó sobre él.

Así fue como después de tanto tiempo,  
sus sueños se lograron formar,  
como después de tantos tal vez,  
de tantos quizá,  
el destino, se logró trazar,  
juntando a los dos amantes  
que destinados estaban a juntos estar,  
sin importar los tropiezos,  
ni cuanto obstáculo se dé.  
Así fue como sus deseos se lograron realizar.  
Así fue como ésta historia de amor,  
**llegó a su final.**

* * *

**Nota:  
**AJdhsakdjasd  
*se pone a llorar*  
Creo que… no tengo palabras, ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Fue un placer escribir para ti!  
Un apapacho enorme, así de oso polar(?)  
_Tu amiga secreta_


End file.
